


Drabbles By Season: Accusation

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Drabbles by Season [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Competition, Daddy fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my silly drabble collections…a dozen 100 word stories for the prompt, 1 each for Blaine and Kurt each year, topped by a 200 word future glimpse. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles By Season: Accusation

**_Accusation, Season 1_ **

**Kurt (accused by Finn):** “Dude, you got to stop. I know you’re like, lonely and stuff, but it’s still creepy when you keep hitting on someone who’s not interested. You get that, right?” 

Kurt’s expression turned mulish, he knew it did. But why did Finn have to be right? “It’s not hurting you or anyone. Not like leading Rachel on…”

The tall boy jumped up and away, his eyes dark with hurt. “Damn it, Kurt! I’m trying, but sometimes, you just…”

Kurt, his heart breaking, couldn’t help but push: “I just what?”

Finn’s shoulders slumped. “You just piss me off. You’re so mean sometimes.”

**Blaine (accuses his attackers):** They were big. Way bigger than him, anyway. They must have been at least 10th graders. So what the heck did they want with two little 8th graders? Why did they care?

He was frantic, pulling away from one guy to grab at the arm of the smaller of the guys surrounding Kyle, who had gone silent. “Hey! Why don’t you just leave off? What did Kyle ever do to you—except outscore you in soccer?”

“Shut up, you little fag,” the red-haired guy yelled, and then Blaine’s nose was spouting blood and his whole face hurt, and then… nothing.

**_Accusation, Season 2_ **

**Kurt (accuses Blaine of passing):** How dare Blaine be mad at him—or worse, hurt? He watched the other boy storm out of the Lima Bean, turning over his words: “…and for you of ALL people!”

What did that even mean? Didn’t Blaine have eyes? Couldn’t he see how different it was for Kurt? He couldn’t hide behind the wall of prep school charm the way Blaine did.

And now Blaine would take it a step further, date a girl and crawl further into—well, maybe not a closet… Kurt knew intellectually that being bi wasn’t passing, not really. But it still felt like betrayal.

**Blaine (accuses Kurt of hiding his sexiness):** He bounced off the stage in his white t-shirt, running up the aisle to where Blaine sat in the shadows. He was like a kitten, shy, but pleased with himself, Blaine could tell.

“What did you think?”

“What did I think? Kurt…That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Gaga wrote that song so you would sing it. I mean it.”

Kurt bounced with joy, his smile wide, his dimple showing. “Weren’t Mercedes and Tina great?”

“There were other people on the stage? Once you came out, with your hands up like that—and your hair—you’re all I saw.”

**_Accusation, Season 3_ **

**Kurt (accuses Sebastian of being a snake):** “There’s a word for what you are, you know?”

“Oh? And is there a word for you, other than hopeless twink?”

“You’re a snake. A snake in the grass, lying in wait, whispering your poison. You’re pathetic.” Kurt stepped away from the counter to jam the coffees he was picking up for their study date in a carrier.

“I won’t look so pathetic when your boy opens his damn eyes. Or when you flit off to New York next year.”

Kurt’s dismay betrayed him; coffee splashed out and stung his hand. Sebastian’s smile widened as his jibe found its mark.

**Blaine (accuses Kurt of cheating):** Blaine picked up the madly chirping phone and his stomach turned to ice. “ _This, this is flirting,_ ” he thought. “ _Who the hell is Chandler? And how stupid and useless am I, that I didn’t even know. Oh, God, who else knows? How pathetic do I look in that choir room?_ ”

Kurt breezed in, chattering away, normal as ever. The pain blossomed in Blaine’s body as he looked up into his beloved’s eyes and asked, “Who’s Chandler?” and saw Kurt shut down, close off in defensiveness. It was true then. Blaine didn’t know how he was meant to go on now. 

**_Accusation, Season 4_ **

**Kurt (accuses Blaine of not loving him):** He lay, stiff and angry and exhausted and in shock for hours after Blaine fell silent. His boy—no, EX-boyfriend—did not rest easy next to him, but he did sleep. Kurt wondered when the other boy last HAD slept, but that felt like it was getting too close to sympathy, and so he stopped wondering. 

Instead, as the sky slowly lightened with the dawn, he crawled miserably out of the shared space of the bed and went to sit apart from Blaine, rehearsing the right words to say to get him out of the loft, out of his heart. 

**Blaine (accuses the Warblers of cheating):** Nightbird could steal the trophy back, but THIS foray into enemy territory needed to be done on a more equal footing, Blaine thought. So he stood long in front of the mirror in the hallway, adjusting his club tie and shaking out the tension in his neck. Then he slipped into the senior commons, where Trent had assured him via text the Warblers who SHOULD have been the governing board were studying. 

Nick looked up and his face went through such a parade of emotions, from elation at seeing Blaine to confusion to guilt. This was going to be difficult. 

**_Accusation, Season 5_**

**Kurt (accuses Santana of sabotage):** Kurt didn’t think he asked for much, really. Well, okay, he _wanted_ certain things from the universe. But from his roommates, and supposed friends? He asked only for some peace and quiet. And that they had each other’s backs in this crazy city.

He had thought Santana was getting that. But this bullshit with _Funny Girl,_ and the way it was just destroying the band—and the peace of their home, showed otherwise. He had never been more glad that Pamela Lansbury included people outside this drama. Not for the first time, he found himself thinking, “Thank God for Elliott.”

**Blaine (accuses Kurt of giving up on him):** Blaine loved mime class, and he thought he was actually really good at it. But after a few days, it had become one of the most painful hours of his day.

Instead of being something fun he shared with Kurt, it became a reminder of how little Kurt wanted to spend time with his fiancé at NYADA. Blaine just kept powering through, complimenting Kurt and smiling whenever their eyes met.

But Kurt’s answering smile was tight, never reaching his eyes. And, at the end of class, he disappeared out the door before Blaine had time to pick up his satchel.

**_Accusation, Season 6_ **

**Kurt (accuses Blaine of crowding him):** You’d think they’d have room to stretch out once Rachel went to LA and Santana left to follow Mercedes—and Britt. But it didn’t feel that way to Kurt. He got more space in his bedroom by moving his sewing supplies into Rachel’s old space. But her bed stayed; Blaine liked the idea of having a real bed to offer their—nonexistent—guests.

And the workspace for Blaine was actually brilliant. It was only when his fiancé was working there, headphones on, his back to the rest of the loft, that Kurt felt like he had room to be himself.

**Blaine (accuses Kurt of stealing Jane):** He didn’t know why he trusted them again. What made him think Rachel was _his_ friend? Kurt would always come first to her—Kurt and winning. And Kurt—turned out he was the same, wasn’t he? Hadn’t he left Dalton for a shot at Nationals with McKinley? What the hell was he _really_ here for? Because it felt to Blaine that he sure as hell seemed to be taking his opportunity to cut Blaine down.

He slammed into the gym at Dalton, in a hurry to get to the heavy bag before he gave into temptation and started hitting walls. 

**_Accusation, future_ **

**Kurt and Blaine (accusing the grandmoms of spoiling the kids)**

“Do you know what she was feeding them? French fries! French fries, Kurt! They don’t even have teeth yet. So they were just sucking the salt and grease off.”

“Did you say anything?” Kurt asked, kissing Sammy’s curly head.

“No—what could I say? It’s Carole… No, honey, we don’t eat Gracie’s hair ribbons. Where did she get this anyway?” Blaine frowned as he pried the wet scrap of fabric from Lizzie’s hand.

“Maybe—it’s just for now, for the visit. She knows we don’t do fast food in the city.”

“Maybe,” he answered, distracted, digging through the backpack to find a clean baby cloth to wipe his daughter’s hands clean. It was an unseasonably warm Thanksgiving eve, so they were walking the twins to meet Burt and Mary Grace at Hummel’s Tires, where she’d been “helping”, wearing Kurt’s old sparkly coveralls.

“It’s like your mom with the Mary Kay makeover for Grace.”

“Oh, you mean the Hedwig Robinson makeover?”

Kurt chuckled. “There was a bit more glitter than was strictly necessary. But we both know she’s not going to first grade—or out of Ohio—with it. ”

“Not even a little lip shimmer?”

“Especially not the lip shimmer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any opinions expressed are purely those of the characters and not the author. Translation: people in pain don't always say--or think--the nicest things.
> 
> The future glimpse falls into the same universe as my story Occasion. Three kids: Mary Grace (MG, or Gracie), and the twins Finn Samuel (Sammy) and Elizabeth Rachel (Lizzie).


End file.
